1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock structure having mechanical key operated coded tumblers having access to remote corresponding electrical circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is known to have mechanical electrically operated lock structures but is not known to have a lock structure capable of receiving a large number of coded keys with each of such keys adapted to rotate a plurality of cylindrical tumblers in accordance with the code borne by the respective keys for a non-mechanical actuation of a sensing apparatus to actuate a remote corresponding circuit.